


Я всё равно вернусь к тебе (I Still Come Back to You)

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, Gen, Light Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Азирафаэлю не даёт покоя один вопрос, и он решается узнать ответ у Кроули во что бы то ни стало.





	Я всё равно вернусь к тебе (I Still Come Back to You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Still Come Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048456) by [ivory_leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_leigh/pseuds/ivory_leigh). 



Раздался стук в дверь. Кроули застонал и выругался себе под нос, прикрывая голову подушкой, но стук послышался вновь, в этот раз громче. Ну что там?  
\- Кроули? - спросил голос Азирафаэля. - Кроули, ты не спишь? Мне необходимо поговорить с тобой.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что тебе подобные не особо жалуют всю эту идею со сном, но мне нравится. Это не может подождать до утра?  
\- Нет, - ответил Азирафаэль. - Боюсь, что не может.  
Кроули снова застонал и перекатился на спину, прикрывая глаза рукой.  
\- Ладно, - наконец произнёс он. - Входи, дверь открыта.  
Азирафаэль появился в дверном проёме, без ботинок и пальто из верблюжьей шерсти, но всё ещё полностью одетый. Кроули было слышно, как тикают старинные часы в кармане его жилета.  
\- В чём дело, ангел?  
Ответа не последовало, и Кроули взглянул на Азирафаэля, медленно розовеющего в лунном свете. Взгляд его был старательно отведён в сторону, прочь от лежащего на простынях из египетского шёлка полуобнажённого Кроули.  
\- Прошу прощения, мне стоило дать тебе одеться...  
\- Азирафаэль, сейчас три часа клятого утра. Я не собираюсь одеваться. А теперь или говори, что тебе надо, или уходи.  
Помедлив мгновение, Азирафаэль прочистил горло и сжал ладони перед собой так, как он делал, только когда нервничал.  
\- Да, я, эм... Я думал о том, что случилось вчера в ресторане, и я просто хочу спросить... - Его пальцы немного сжались. - Ты говорил обо мне?  
Кроули моргнул.  
\- В ресторане?  
Он не мог припомнить, что вообще был в ресторане, но весь вчерашний день был едва ли чётче размытого пятна из катящихся по нарастающей ужасающих событий - книжный магазин, трасса М25, военный аэродром, четыре всадника Апокалипсиса, сам дьявол, появившийся в потоке пламени, серы и родительской вины. Он мог бы сбить Королеву Англии на своей машине и не вспомнить об этом.  
\- Каком ресторане?  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами, по-прежнему не размыкая ладоней.  
\- Не знаю, какая-то винная лавчонка. Ты пил, а меня только что развоплотили.  
\- Ага, - ответил Кроули. У него появились какие-то смутные воспоминания о том, как он пил виски из грязного стакана и плакал. - И в чём дело-то?  
\- Ты ведь говорил обо мне? Когда сказал... - Азирафаэль запнулся, уголки губ опустились вниз. - Я хочу сказать, ну, ты знаешь. Когда ты сказал всё это.  
\- Я без понятия, о чём ты говоришь.  
\- О, прошу! - Азирафаэль скрестил руки, выглядя несчастным, и Кроули сел в постели. - Я не в настроении для шуток!  
\- Я правда не помню, что сказал, ангел. Да и множество вещей, случившихся вчера.  
Азирафаэль приоткрыл рот и тут же захлопнул его, внезапно заинтересовавшись ковром.  
\- Ты сказал, - начал он и опять запнулся, прочищая горло. - Ты сказал, что передумал сбегать. Что ты... только что потерял своего лучшего друга.  
Он взглянул на Кроули, лицо его было открытым и беззащитным - таким Кроули видел его всего несколько раз за все годы их знакомства.  
\- Это было... ты говорил... обо мне?  
Кроули мог бы рассмеяться. Он бы вполне мог это сделать, если бы Азирафаэль не был таким серьёзным, таким встревоженным, руки сжались плотнее на груди, пока он ждал ответа.  
\- Разумеется, я говорил о тебе. О ком же ещё?  
Похоже, ангела это не убедило. По крайней мере, выглядеть он стал ещё более испуганным.  
\- Ты по-прежнему так думаешь? После всего, что я наговорил?  
Кроули прищурился, глядя на него.  
\- Чего именно?  
\- Вот это всё, что ты мне не нравишься. Что мне без разницы, уйдёшь ли ты.  
\- О, - сказал Кроули.  
Он и забыл об этом. Или, если быть точным, не забыл, но решил, что после всего, через что они прошли, можно просто отбросить эту часть и возвратиться к тому, что было раньше. Чудесным образом вернуться назад, подобно книжному магазину и "Бентли".  
\- Ну, я... Полагаю, мы оба хороши. Я много кричал о том, что улечу к звёздам без тебя и никогда больше даже не подумаю о тебе.  
Лицо Азирафаэля немного смягчилось, медленно появилась улыбка.  
\- Знаешь, - пробормотал он, - после того, как ты прокричал это на улице и уехал, кто-то подошёл ко мне и сказал, что мне будет лучше без тебя. Но я знал, что это не так. - Азирафаэль посмотрел на него, посмотрел прямо в его душу, глаза сияли искренностью. - Я знал, что где бы я ни был, на небесах, в аду, на Земле или на Альфе Центавра, мне будет лучше рядом с тобой.  
Внезапно Кроули забыл как дышать, забыл, что ему вообще-то и не нужно дышать. Азирафаэль приблизился и присел на самый краешек постели.  
\- Я рад, что ты вернулся за мной, - прошептал ангел. - Я рад, что если бы мир и разрушился, ты был бы со мной.  
\- Я вовсе не собирался оставлять тебя, - ответил Кроули слишком быстро. - Помню, я сказал, что ухожу, но я... Я не собирался этого делать. - Затем, поскольку было уже поздно, и они могли погибнуть, и Кроули был слегка пьян, на остатках храбрости он произнёс: - Когда я думал, что потерял тебя, это меня сломило, Азирафаэль. Твой магазин был в огне, я не мог тебя найти, и я просто подумал, зачем тогда всё это? Зачем вообще спасать мир, если в нём нет моего лучшего друга? А когда ты вернулся, я понял, что могу встретиться лицом к лицу с Армагеддоном, если буду с тобой. Да хоть со всеми армиями Небес и Ада. Но я не мог провести остаток вечности, зная, что никогда больше тебя не увижу.  
Азирафаэль ярко улыбался. Впервые за очень долгое время он не выглядел встревоженным.  
\- Что ж, - ответил он, и его голос дрожал. - Значит, с этим разобрались.  
Кроули склонился вперёд, уперев локти в колени, и улыбнулся.  
\- Хочешь быть моим лучшим другом, ангел?  
Взгляд, которым Азирафаэль одарил его, был тёплым, и нежным, и глубоким, и Кроули старался запомнить его, старался зафиксировать в памяти тёмные линии, мягкие тени и блики света. Такого взгляда у ангела он ещё никогда не видел, но надеялся увидеть вновь.  
\- Только если ты хочешь быть моим, - мягко ответил Азирафаэль.


End file.
